You'll Miss Me When I'm Gone
by Elven Cherry Blossom
Summary: Roses and other flowers have been placed on the casket. The preacher finishes and says,"Chloe Sullivan, rest in peace."
1. Default Chapter

_You'll Miss Me When I'm Gone_

Guilt and grief. Two depressing emotions. Possibly the most depressing human emotions of all. Both of them can gnaw at you. Why do you think some murderers snap and confess? Or why every so often a mourner might fire a bullet at their own head? It's the worst when they are combined. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience. I know what it's like.

Just recently, my cousin died in a car accident. I was in the car, but my injuries were minor. Ironic, she was the tougher of us, but I was the one who could live through the crash. Why is she can't be there when I need her?

I feel so guilty. I fought with her the day before it happened. I never said I was sorry for what I said. They day of the accident we didn't mention it.

_I should have said I was sorry._

Why didn't I say something? I knew it was my fault and that I was wrong. Still, I didn't speak of it. I didn't want to say I was wrong. I don't like fights and I don't like to discuss them either. I try to avoid them, but there are times when confrontation is necessary.

The car ride was quiet for the most part. We acted like nothing was wrong, but our smiles were fake. If anyone had looked at us, they would have seen that something was wrong. What was that stupid argument about anyway?

Lois likes to drink and she can _seriously _hold her liquor, but…it still has _some_ effect on her. She might have driven better if I had made sure she hadn't had all that alcohol. I should have said something. Now I will never be able to again. Making we think…

_If only I'd done something._

I miss her so much. It wasn't her time. She had such potential. But,

in a way, she's not completely gone.

Lucy should be grieving over her sister's death, but she's not. No one is crying for Lois Lane at this funeral. Although they should be. No, they're crying for someone else.

Roses and other flowers have been placed on the casket.

The preacher finishes and says,

"Chloe Sullivan, rest in peace."

Sorry that it was so short, but it's just the prologue. Now, go to that little submit review button and then type what you thought of this. Praise is would

be very much appreciated and flames will be added to the Britney bonfire and the Mary Sue bonfire. REVIEW!


	2. Goodbye Chloe Sullivan

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with school, screwed up computer, relatives, and losing this chapter. Now that it's over with, for now, I would like to say enjoy and please REVIEW! Praise will make me post sooner, flames will be added to the Britney bonfire and the Mary Sue bonfire.

Goodbye Chloe Sullivan

There were many mourners at Chloe Sullivan's funeral. Seeing how strong their grief was hurt her. It made her want to tell the truth, but it really wasn't that easy.  
Flashback  
She opened her eyes, her head aching. The car's seatbelt was around her. The car…  
"Lois"  
The driver's side was a mess. The window was broken and the door it had been attached to was not a part of the car anymore.  
Her cousin was lying outside the car, her face in a puddle. She was still and pale…  
"God no, NO"  
She was choking on her sobs and tears drenched her face and fell on the body. She wanted Lois to wake up. She touched her cousin's face.  
Now…she didn't see Lois' face. She saw her own, but it wasn't being reflected in the water.  
Lois had her face! And she had, as she looked in that water, Lois' features. End Flashback  
She couldn't tell the truth. They'd think she was crazy or worse experiment on her and on Lois' corpse. Even though she enjoyed the weird phenomenon in Smallville, she didn't want to be put under a microscope. She didn't want to be treated like the meteor freaks.  
Everyone thought that she was Lois anyway. Also, they were holding the funeral now. It was much too late to speak up.  
She felt guilty for not apologizing to Lois. And now Lois was dead. Perhaps, this could be her penance. That, and she wanted to keep that feisty girl alive. Still, it was hard turning her back on her life. No, her old life. The world, most specifically Smallville, would have to say goodbye to Chloe Sullivan. And so would she. It would be hard living a new life. Someone else's life. However, she would try. So that Lois could rest in peace while still living in this world. So that Chloe Sullivan could be gone.  
The casket was being lowered into the fresh grave. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Chloe Sullivan's body and mind were to be buried now. She had no more ties to Chloe Sullivan or this town.  
She walked to the grace, spilling flowers into it and onto the ground in front of it. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Goodbye…" she whispered.  
Visions of her…no, Chloe Sullivan's life passed before her eyes. Along with ones of Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane together. It didn't surprise her. During near death experiences or just before death, it was said that your life flashed before your eyes. Just another sign of the death of Smallville's reporter-to-be Chloe Sullivan. Some of those happy memories didn't even change her mind. It was made up.  
Her resolve almost completely evaporated at seeing her first love. She had never seen Clark Kent's eyes so full of sorrow. He was trying to restrain his tears. Lana was crying openly. Her tears being soaked up by the fabric of his shirt. The doe-eyed beauty was being held securely in those arms.  
I'm dead and he won't even cry for me. Lois put her hand gently on Clark's shoulder. "It's okay Kent. Go ahead and cry. She would want you to. It'll be okay." He gave her a small smile. There was no reply, but his eyes said enough. Lois returned the smile.  
Turning on her heel, she headed off. The sooner she left, the easier it would be to leave. She had said goodbye to Clark now. He could be with the girl he wanted for so long. Chloe wouldn't be in the way anymore.  
"…I was always in the way, wasn't I? Was I ever really wanted here"  
A cool breeze blew by as Lex Luthor walked past her.  
She took a quick look over at the couple. Perfect Lana fit perfectly in his arms. The two fit each other.  
That was her last look at Smallville. She never turned back.  
What was Smallville to Lois Lane anyway? 


End file.
